Mario Murder Mystery
by YoshiKoopsDixie
Summary: People are being killed left, right and centre! Can someone find out who's killing them before it's too late? Rated K for death and violence.
1. Taking One For The Team

**I wonder how long this one will last? At least attempt to enjoy this one, please. That's all I can ask.**

Starting characters:Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Birdo, Yoshi, Koops, Kooper, Koopie Koo, Rosalina, Wario, Waluigi, Goombella, Toad, Toadette

Rosalina and her boyfriend, Waluigi, were sitting on their sofa watching Jaws. Waluigi was shivering behind the sofa while Rosalina was enjoying her popcorn. Waluigi's phone rang and he quickly picked it up, using it as an excuse to leave the room.

'Hello? Who is this?' Waluigi happily asked.

_'Guess.'_

'Wario? Is this you again?'

'_I can be if you want...'_

'Ugh, just leave me alone please - goodbye.'

'_If you hang up I'll kill your precious Rosie.'_

'How do you know about Rosie? Who is this?'

_'That is a mystery. You have 5 minutes to be on your lawn or I'll kill you both.'_

'Yeah, sure. I'll keep that in mind. See ya.' He hung up and sat down next to Rosalina. Jaws seems less scary after the phone call.

5 minutes later, Waluigi was still sat on the sofa and was snuggled up with Rosalina. Suddenly, there was a banging on the door and alarm bells rang in his head. Rosalina got up but he pulled her down.

'Don't answer it!' Waluigi snapped.

'Why not?' Rosalina was confused.

'Just, please don't.' Rosalina resigned to the fact that she won't be answering the door. There was another set of bangings, and Rosalina went up to the bathroom. Waluigi's worst fears were confirmed when he heard a 'Told you I'd kill you both!'. He quickly dashed to the door and threw a chair underneath the handle. He then heard a screaming from the bathroom.

'Waluigi! Help me! Someone's trying to get in!' Rosalina shouted while running down the stairs.

'Quickly! Get out of here!' Waluigi held her hand and ran out of the door. Rosalina hid in a bush, while Waluigi stood, legs shaking.

He turned around to see a black hooded figure with a knife in his hand.

'Told you I'd kill you... any last words?' the figure chuckled as they crept closer to Waluigi, who was breathing heavily. All Waluigi cared about now was that Rosalina lived. He didn't care about himself. The figure jabbed the knife into his arm, and Waluigi fell in agony. He then slashed his back, and finished him off by slamming the knife into his head.

**So, Waluigi's dead! Will Rosalina make it out alive? Please r&r! :)**


	2. Falling

**Back with another update! I'm spoiling you. Thanks to ladiebuggy08 and shadowclanwarrior for reviewing. Sorry that Waluigi had to go but I didn't feel his going on much further anyway. Anyway, Chapter 2...**

* * *

Remaining characters: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Birdo, Yoshi, Koops, Koopie Koo, Kooper, Rosalina, Wario, Goombella, Toad, Toadette

Rosalina was doing all in her power to stop herself from screaming. She had just witnessed her boyfriend being murdered by a mysterious figure, and now they were hunting her down too. She was preparing for the worst, but also thinking of ways to get out of this mess. The figure suddenly looked behind the house and Rosalina quickly made a run for it. They noticed and hurled the knife at her, and it barley scraped her back. She moaned with pain, but continued running. She was soon safe and wasn't sure who to go to. She decided to call the police, but remembered her phone was in the house. She cursed and wandered over to Wario's house, wondering how to tell Waluigi's brother the news.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goombella, Toad and Toadette were having coffee at their favourite coffee house (Super Coffee World), talking about the latest gossip.

'So... what's been happening between you two lately? You've had chemistry for, like, years but nothing's happened.' Goombella asked, curious about Toad and Toadette's relationship. Being a good friend of Toadette's, she knew she had a crush on Toad, but hadn't told him.

'Well, Goombella.' Toadette gave her a death stare. 'We are just gonna be friends. Like we always have been.' Toad just nodded.

'Ok, I have to go to the bathroom, see you 2 in a minute, k?' Toad stood up and walked off.

'Why did you do that?' Toadette spat at Goombella.

'Look, you want something to happen?' Toadette nodded. 'These questions are casual, but something more can come out of it, you see?'

'I guess...'

* * *

'Well. You lookin' forward to tonight?' Mario asked his brother Luigi.

'Yeah. But also very, very nervous. I mean, this is Daisy, and marriage. It's a big deal.' He replied, twiddling his thumbs and tapping his foot. Their conversation was interrupted by Daisy walking into the room.

'Hey guys. Whatcha talkin' 'bout?' she happily asked.

'Umm... nothing really.' Luigi kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and smiled at her.

'Well, you'll never guess what. Their making me ambassador of the Mario Kart tournaments!' Daisy was jumping up and down by now.

'Really? That's great!' Luigi hugged Daisy and had a massive grin on his face '_She's in a good mood now...' _he thought.

'I need to go to the bathroom, I'll leave you two to it...' Mario winked at Luigi, walking up the stairs.

'Ok. Listen. I have something to ask you.' Luigi told Daisy, who was looking a bit worried. 'Nothing bad, _hopefully. _Ok, I've known you for about 2 years, and we've been together for over a year now. The truth is, I love you, and I'll never love anyone else. So, will-' He was interrupted by the sound of a window smashing, followed by a loud thud. He peeked out the window and saw Mario's dead body on his car. Tears dropped from his eyes.

'Weegee? What was that?' Daisy asked. 'Are you ok?'

'Ma..ri..o's de..ad.' Luigi spluttered during sobbing. Daisy was stunned and hugged Luigi, trying to be supportive.

_*FLASHBACK TO MARIO'S DEATH*_

_Mario ambled up the stairs. Luigi may've thought that he was lying, but he really needed to pee. He went into the bathroom, but was met by a strange figure in black._

_'Peach? Nice try.' Mario joked. The figure grabbed him and hit him round the head repeatedly with a bottle of shampoo, until he was unconscious. Then, the figure picked him up and threw him out the window. During the fall, Mario regained consciousness, but had no chance to acknowledge what was happening, as he landed on his car and died instantly._

**So... another death there! Mario is dead, but Rosalina escaped! Hope you enjoyed and please R&R!**


	3. Love Must Come To An End

**Hi again! I know I'm uploading these quickly, but I really want to get a story done so I know I can. Hope you enjoy Chapter 3 :)**

Characters left: Peach, Luigi, Daisy, Birdo, Yoshi, Koops, Koopie Koo, Kooper, Rosalina, Wario, Goombella, Toad, Toadette

* * *

Birdo was sat on her sofa, alone. She had just broken up with Yoshi, something she had been dreading for months. She always felt like something was wrong between them, and then the argument happened. It was all just about her birthday cake. She told him she wanted chocolate, but he got her vanilla - and she'd lost it. She kicked him out of the house, and told him it was over. She really regretted that decision now. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. She desperately hoped it was Yoshi, but she knew it was unlikely. Getting up from her seat, she sighed and opened the door.

A pair of hands were suddenly gripped around her throat, she struggled to break free. She cried for help, but no one would be able to hear hear scream. She was relieved when the hands were removed from her neck, revealing a black figure.

'Who are you?' Birdo gasped.

'I'd rather not reveal that information' The figure mumbled, leaving Birdo terrified. She tried to run out of the back door, but wasn't quick enough. 'You're gonna regret that move...' the figure gripped her throat again, and this time they squeezed. She couldn't breathe. She could feel the life sucking out of her, mortified that this could be the grisly end. Eventually, she fell to the floor - dead.

* * *

Rosalina had tears streaming down her face. She had to tell Wario that his brother had been brutaly murdered trying to protect her. She almost walked past his house, not wanting to be the one to tell him. Wiping her eyes, she wandered up to the door and knocked.

'Hello?' Wario greeted. 'Oh, hi Rosalina. Where's my brother?'

'Well, that's the problem,' she sniveled, 'Waluigi. He's dead.'

'What? You're joking, right? 'Cause I love a good joke, y'know.' Wario tried convincing himself that it wasn't true, but Rosalina just shook her head, tears falling.

'I'm sorry to say so, but he's gone. This figure, they came up to the house, stabbed him.' She was now hysterical. 'I could've done something, anything. It should've been me!'

'Ok. It'll be fine.' Wario tried to stay supportive. 'Let's just call the police and try and stay calm.' Rosalina walked inside. 'You can tell them exactly what happened, k?'

* * *

'Call the police!' Luigi shouted at Daisy, who did so without making a sound. She didn't want to do anything to hurt him more, it'll just tip him over the edge.

'Hello, I'd like to report a murder.' she said, trying to stay calm. 'Err... 12 Mushroom Road. Name - Mario Super? I'm sure you've heard of him. Please come as quickly as possible. Bye.'

'Is that done?' Luigi asked, holding back tears. Daisy just nodded.

* * *

'Hello, this is SMW News. I'm news anchor Koopie Koo with my co-host Koops! Two killings reported in just under 30 minutes, the victims Waluigi Coward and Mario Super. Mario was the hero of the Kingdom so the news comes with great regret and sadness.' Koopie Koo announced.

'Indeed. This is a great tragedy but a very unusual occurrence in such a short time. If you asked me, I'd say these two murders were linked.' Koops put in his input.

'I'd have to agree with you there! Well, that was our 5 minute update, now back to the tennis.' The cameras turned off and Koopie Koo kissed Koops. They had been together a week after they started working together.

'Hey Koopie, how ya doin'?' Kooper asked. He had a massive crush on Koopie Koo ever since they first met.

'Look, this has to stop. I'm with Koops. You have to stop this weird, creepy obsession with me! I can't take it anymore!' Koopie Koo shouted, leaving Kooper saddened.

* * *

'Oh my god! Mario and Waluigi are dead!' Goombella screamed, panicking.

'Mario was such an inspiration, Waluigi was... yeah.' Toadette said, depressed.

'The man on the news said they could be linked! What if it's a serial killer? We could be next!' Goombella had a panic attack.

'Relax! I'm sure it's just a coincidence! They were good people and it is a tragedy, but it doesn't mean we have to jump to all 2001 conclusions!' Toad stood up, like he was giving a speech.

'Good point I guess.' Toadette smiled at him.

'Anyway, I'm off to bed now, you?' Toad asked, yawning.

'What? Oh, you asked if I was going to bed. Nah, I'm fine.' Toadette blushed.

'Well I am, see ya in the morning!' Goombella exclaimed.

The morning came, and Toadette woke up to Goombella making breakfast.

'Morning.' Toadette said through yawning.

'Morning.' Goombella answered. There was an awkward silence after that.

'Sooo... where's Toad? It's unlike him to be the last one awake.' Toadette laughed.

'I'll just go check.' Goombella wandered up the stairs. 'Toad? Toad.' She rolled him over and screamed. There was a massive hole in the back of his head. She sprinted down the stairs.

'Toadette! Toad's dead!' Goombella said through panting, so Toadette couldn't understand her.

'What? I can understand you. Slow down.' Toadette reassured her, slightly worried herself.

'Come up with me!' Goombella dragged her up the stairs by her arm. Toadette saw the hole in his head and puked. She then started crying. Goombella took her phone out and called the police.

* * *

**Another two bite the dust... take a guess at who the killer is! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm really enjoying this so far.**


	4. Suspicions

**Hello again! I'm back with another chapter. Thanks to shadowclanwarrior, who gave me some great advice, and Owen96, who I thank overall just for reviewing. Gonna try and use shadowclanwarrior's advice now...**

* * *

_Remaining characters: Luigi, Daisy, Peach, Yoshi, Koops, Kooper, Koopie Koo, Rosalina, Goombella, Wario, Toadette_

'So, what exactly happened?' Wario asked, trying to stay calm.

'Well, we were just watching a movie, when Waluigi gets this phone call. I don't know who it was from or if it had any relation to it, but it seemed to shake him up. 5 minutes later, there was this banging on the door, so I got up but he grabbed my arm.' Rosalina reminisces, 'He told me not to get it, so I didn't. I went to go to the bathroom, and this figure in black was there in front of the window. I immediately ran down the stairs, and Waluigi showed me out. I hid in a bush, but Waluigi faced the killer on his own.' Wario frowned.

'Something doesn't seem right here...' Wario gave Rosalina a menacing glare.

'What? You don't think... You think I killed him!' Rosalina was shocked.

'No! Well, maybe. Ok yes! I just find this story slightly unbelievable. To be honest, I don't want you in here at the moment.' Wario showed her the door, and kicked her out. Rosalina stuck her middle finger up at the door, and walked off.

* * *

'I need some air.' Toadette was breathing heavily.

'You're right. How about we go to Birdo's? She's been pretty lonely lately.' Goombella suggested.

'Fine. Anything to get outta here.' Toadette speed-walked out.

It wasn't a long walk to Birdo's house - about 5 minutes. They weren't sure whether to tell Birdo about Toad's death, as it still creeped them out to even think about it, let alone describe the details. Goombella was confused when Toadette appeared to be concerned.

'The door's open...' Toadette said with worry.

'That doesn't sound good.' Goombella muttered. They walked inside and saw a piece of black fabric on the floor. 'Birdo?' she shouted, starting to get anxious.

'Birdo?' Toadette shouted. No reply. They walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter, reading:

_'I killed your friend - don't bother trying to find her. Whoever you are, you will probably be next, so watch your back._

_Lots of love, your killer. xx'_

Goombella gasped after reading the note. 'Why would you put 2 kisses in a random sentence?' Toadette just sighed in response.

* * *

'Pretty weird all this murder stuff, isn't it?' Koops said, finally getting rid of the silence between him and Koopie Koo.

'Yeah. I wonder if there'll be anymore.' Koopie Koo replied, raising her eyebrows. Then there was a knock on the door. Koopie Koo walked over to answer it, and out came Kooper.

'Hey.' Kooper said, sighing. 'Look, I just wanted to apologise for earlier. I feel so stupid.'

'Well, I didn't expect that if I'm honest.' Koopie Koo smiled at him, 'It just got a bit out of hand, that's all. Now, if we can put this behind us, you can watch some TV with Koops and I!'

'That'd be great.' Kooper grinned, joining her on the sofa.

'Oh, hi Kooper, didn't see you come in. Well, I guess that's 'cause I was in a different room. Yeah.' Koops said, awkwardly. He sat next to Koopie Koo, and switched the TV on. After a while Kooper stood up.

'Well, this has been fun. I'll see ya again tomorrow, k?' Koopie Koo nodded and smiled at him.

* * *

Peach was woken up by Luigi shaking her.

'Peach! Wake up!' Luigi shouted.

'What?' she yawned, 'What's wrong?'

'It's Mario... he's been killed.' Luigi admitted, sadly.

'What? How? When? Why? Who?' Peach started hyperventilating, and Luigi started shaking her again.

'Earlier this afternoon, he went up to the bathroom, and the next thing I know, thud.' Luigi said, holding back his tears.

'Who would do this to my Mario?' Peach shouted, hitting Luigi round the face. He screamed, but wasn't angry.

'We don't know, but I saw on the news that he's not the only one...'

'What? Who else?'

'Only Waluigi... no-one you're in love with.' Peach slapped him again, and Luigi just left.

* * *

'Where now?' Rosalina asked herself. She had no money, no phone, and she wouldn't risk going back to the house permanently. 'I could just get back to get my phone... No. There are more important things, like surviving. But I need my phone.' She decided to get her phone from the house, figuring the killer wouldn't be there now. She wandered back to the house, grabbed her phone, but heard a smash.

She then saw the killer facing her. Panicking, she dashed out the house, hoping to make a second escape. However, the killer was quickly catching up. Realising this is the end, she resigned herself to the grisly death she was about to recieve. The killer threw their knife again, but missed.

'Third time lucky?' the killer uttered. They threw the knife a third time, hitting her in the back of the head. Screaming in agony, she fell to the ground, and the killer scooped her eyeballs out of her face. They picked the eyeballs up and put one in each of her hands. They then ran off, plotting the next death.

* * *

**Silly, silly Rosalina! Don't go back to the scene of the crime! Please R&R!**


End file.
